A Long Ride
by EmiJa
Summary: A few months after Dean joined the Carson Racing Team, Dean and Andy go on a ride that soon turns into something more after a race against some guys. Rated M for Chapter 2
1. A Long Ride

"You can do better than that, Andrew!" Dad yelled at my brother. I was sitting on the side lines watching as Andrew- my twin- raced against Dean. The story's complicated. Basically, I pretended to be my brother and raced and I won and my Dad realized that I was a good racer so now we're training. Oh, and we got signed on to Art Henderson Racing, but we're still Carson Racing (I have the underwear to prove it).

The race finally came to an end, and Andrew beat Dean by half a bike. I was told to watch them, learn the technique and stuff. I only rode a 125, they rode 250's. Which is cool, there's no way that I'd be able to handle anything but a 125. 250's are just too damn heavy and big. I can't control them.

"Dean, watch his week spots. Andrew, you need to watch your turns. Andy, you need to practice with your brother. Take a break, Dean. Watch." Dad told the three of us.

"You get my job!" I said sarcastically. He went to where I was standing and I went to my bike. Me and my brother knocked fists and put our helmets on, going to the start.  
"5 laps." Dad said. I wouldn't be able to win in five laps! Maybe twelve, but definitely not 5! Dad blew the whistle, and we were off!

* * *

"Dinner!" Mom yelled just as we were finishing up with undressing from our riding clothes and putting up our bikes in the shop. Another dinner with Dean. My feelings for Dean are definitely there. I don't think of him as my brother, or as a sibling at all. I think of him more as a guy who I want to date. I like him _that_ way.

"I should probably go, Mr. Carson." Dean said. He put out his hand in a gesture to say bye, but my dad just slapped it away.

"You're eating with us, Dean. You're family after all." the smile that had formed on my lips disappeared. I saw Andrew looking at me. He saw it. The emotion on my face that he could spot when nobody else could. Dean looked a little uncomfortable when he said that, too. He just nodded and walked out with Dad. Andrew cut me off.

"Andrew..." I sighed.

"Andrea," my brother began. I looked into his eyes then. He never called me by my real name. "I know what you're going through."

"Don't be stupid, Andrew."

"I'm not. I saw it in your face. I've seen it in your eyes and it's even slipped out more than once when we've been talking about racing."

"I can't control my feelings! What am I supposed to do? Just ignore the fact that I like him? Just forget about all the talks that we had when I was you? I can't do that!" I was starting to raise my voice.

"I'm not asking you to, Andy. I'm asking you to be honest with yourself. I want you to talk to me about this more. I'm your twin, we're blood... family. We talk about everything, you know that. Even if it is about... Dean." he told me. I nodded and he hugged me. He was right. We were blood. We're more than just brother and sister, we're twins. We don't fight that much, if at all. We think a like... I'm a little smarter. And we're both into the same things (except for sexuality of course). No matter what I talk to him about, we'll always be twins... we'll always love eachother. Through good or bad. Through sickness or health. We're forever. A bond that can't be broken.

"About time." Jason remarked when Andrew and I got to the table. I gave him a look and he stiffened, but I ruffled his hair when I passed him so that he knew that I was just kidding and we were cool.

"Dude, that 250 is the shit." Andrew said.

"It better be. You know how much those two bikes cost me?" Dad asked.

"Dad, don't worry about it. We're doing find, we don't need you to tell us that we need to be careful when we're bringing in a hell of a lot of money." I told him.

"Not fair..." Jason mumbled.

"What was that?" I prompted.

"Oh, I said that I agreed with you." Jason said. Dean chuckled a little. Andrew passed him on his way back from the kitchen and slapped his hand, doing one of those weird handshakes.

"Mmhmm, sure you did." I said. I sat down at the table and began to eat my spahgetti noodles.

"So, Andy. I was thinking that we could go on a ride tomorrow. Show you some new stuff." Dean said. We used to ride togeather, he was showing me a bunch of stuff that I could use later on. He was also showing me different terrains. "You can come too, Andrew, if you want." I could tell from his voice that he didn't want him too. Andrew seemed to be the only other one who noticed.

"No thanks. I wanna ride the track a few more times and then take the rest of the day off. But you two have fun." Andrew said.

"You sure?" I asked. Andrew gave me another of his 'I know what you're doing' looks. I was just making it seem like I wanted him to go, but I didn't actually want him to go. God, life of teenagers are so complicated.

"Yeah. You two have fun." I nodded.

"You guys wanna take the trailor?" Mom asked. Dad stopped eating and looked at her. She looked back. He cracked, looked back down at his food and ate some more.

"Yeah, totally." I told her. I was a little shocked that she offered the trailor to us, I didn't think that she'd want us to take it.

* * *

**Next Day~...~**

I jumped in the front of the truck after putting our riding gear in the trailor, Dean was shutting the trailor. He jumped in the front of the truck and smiled at me. I was completely stoked that we were going riding again. It had been well over a month since our last ride, and I've been wanting to go, but I"ve been so busy. My hair is growing out so I don't look like a boy anymore. Most of the guys that I'm friends with from the track are cool with me riding with them. Some of my friends, though, get bothered when I beat them at a race. Dean just smiles when someone starts acting a little pissy.

The ride would take about two hours to the nearest riding spot, I didn't know where we were going. He wouldn't tell me. He told me that it was going to be a surprise. To be honest, I liked that he had a surprise for me. We both like eachother, we know that for sure. We even flirt a little, but we've never tried to make a move in the two and a half months that we've been on the same team. We're still a little jumpy about me knowing all of those things that he told me when I was pretending to be a guy so that I could save my family. I know, it was fun. But a little weird at times when he would ask me how to talk to girls and it was especially akward on my part when he told me to take off my shirt and go swimming.

**Three and a half hours later~...~**

We finally reached it. It was near the track that raced on against eachother. The race track that Frenchie had told everybody about my secret because he had lost to me- a girl. But we weren't going to go on the track. We parked at the beginning of the trail and began to unload.

The two of us grabbed our own bikes and took them out of the trailor. While we checked our bikes, we made a bet. The first person the lake doesn't have to wash the bikes when we get home. Which totally wasn't fair because I'm not as fast as him. Besides, he has a bigger bike than me. I agreed, though, reluctantly.

We both put on our gear and smiled at eachother. We grabbed our helmet's and walked out of the trailor. Another group had showed up. There were a total of four guys. One of them I knew as a friend. When George- that's my friend- saw me. He came over to me and we did one of those hand shakes that involved some weird crap. But whatever, I knew most of them.

"Hey, Andy."

"Whaz up?"

"Going for a ride." George told me.

"Hey, whose your girlfriend?" one of the guys in George's group asked. The rest of them burst into laughter... it wasn't even funny.

"It's Andrea Carson... Andy. And we're not going out, dip shit!"

"Andy, let's go... show them what we're made of on the track." Dean said. I nodded and walked backwords to my bike, keeping my eyes on the leader of the group.

"See ya at the lake, Andy. Go easy on 'em will ya?"

"Hell no, George. I'm gonna make sure they all lose to a girl... including you George... and Dean." I told them all.

"C'mon, Andy! I don't wanna get hurt!" Dean said.

"I won't let you get hurt... at first." I told him.

"Shit." he muttered. You've got that right.

I got on my bike and threw dirt on them all when I started the race. They all got on their bikes too, and started to catch me... bad idea.

* * *

I pulled up to the lake on the bike. I was muddy and sweaty and I wanted to get in that nice cool water. Dean pulled up next to me as well. He was just as dirty and sweaty and he looked like he wanted to get in the lake. I got off my bike and started taking off my gear.

"C'mon. Let's go." I said to Dean.

He got off his bike and started taking off his gear as well. We heard the bikes coming up towards us, they were finally catching up after that game of tag and them getting off the track so many times... it was a wonder that we could hear them so soon.

"Race ya!" Dean said.

"You have to wash the bikes when we get home!" I teased. Then we raced to the water. We both jumped at the same time and we came up above the water a second later. Dean had only taken his shirt off, but I had taken off my shirt and pants. I was in a shirt and some shorts that I wore under my gear, and I was pretty sure that Dean was checking me out.

"See something you like?" I teased him.

"Yeah... I do." he said in his sexy voice. He moved over to me and grabbed me by my waist, just then the group of bikers showed up and they took off their helmets, obviously mad. George was the only one who looked like he had a good time, the rest looked like they wanted to kill me.

"Sorry... you guys lost!" I said. Dean had let go of me and moved away from me a few feet.

"Fucking bitch!" the angry dude said.

"Hey!" Dean said. He was obviously ready to fight.

"What? Huh?" the guy said. He bowed out his chest and threw his helmet on the ground. "What you gonna do about it?"

"Dean..." I said. He had gotten out of the water while the guy was acting all tough.

"What you gonna do?" the guy said. He obviously didn't think that Dean would do anything.

"This!" Dean said. He hit the guy in the jaw and he fell down on the ground, obviously hurt. Dean got ontop of him and started hitting him, then one of the guys pulled him off of him, holding him. One of the other guys took a swing at him and clipped his lip. I was out of the water and between the two, standing there in my white shirt and black shorts. One of the guys whistled. Dean shrugged the other guys off of hm and pulled me towards him, hiding my chest from the guys with his.

"Let's go." George said. Even though I was wearing a bra, you could still see my breasts a little. The guys left and it was only me and Dean again.

"Let's just go." I said to him. I got dressed and I rode off, Dean was behind me.

* * *

"You alright?" I asked Dean when we got to the trailor a half hour later.

"Yeah, I've been in worse. I'm alright." he said. His voice was oh-so sexy.

"I need to change." I told him. I got in the trailor and turned on the light that was over head, I closed the door and started to strip. When I got down to just my underwear and my shirt, the door opened again and then closed. I turned around. Dean was standing there.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I came out here with you because we need to talk."

"Yeah well, with me half-naked and-" I wasn't able to finish though because Dean took two steps and he was on me. He had his hands on my waist, pulling me towards him and he had his lips on my mouth. He parted my lips with his and the innocent kiss soon turned not-so innocent.

"You were saying?" he said when he pulled back.

"I was saying that I love you." I told him. "Shit! Did I just say that?"

"I love you to." he said without thinking. Then he kissed me again.


	2. A Longer Ride

**A Longer Ride**

**Please enjoy this sequel to A Long Ride. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as you enjoyed my first story! Possible one-shot, but I'm not sure yet. Keep up the reviews I might just continue writing!**

"It took you long enough to say it!" They were both still dirty from the ride and she was still standing there in her underwear, unbelievably self-conscious. Dean was, of course, shirtless. His body was beautiful, toned with muscle and his chest was so perfectly sculpted that she just wanted to lay her hands all over him.

"You didn't say it either, so I wouldn't be talking." He told her. She smiled, and was about to say something when his mouth found hers again.

His lips were gently at first. Somehow she had found herself moaning with pleasure as he sucked on her bottom lip. She was having a hard time breathing because of the intensity of the kiss. He moved his mouth and separated her lips, slowly pressing his tongue through them. She moaned again when she felt his tongue glide over hers. They danced for a few minutes, coming up for air for only a second before diving right back in. His hands had found her hips and stayed there throughout the kiss and he had backed her up to the counter on the side of the trailer. Suddenly he pulled away.

"I like the get up you've got there," he said, taking his index finger and trailing it down her sternum, over the middle of her bra, down her stomach, and ending at the tops of her panties. She shivered as his finger trailed back up the same route. "You like that?"

"Probably about as much as you do." She barely managed to say.

He leaned close, and whispered in her ear, "Oh I seriously doubt that."

Andy smiled when he picked her up and sat her down on top of the counter like she was nothing. He totally acted like she was the lightest thing in the world. His lips met hers in yet another passionate kiss, their tongues once again dancing. He pulled her close so that as much of her body was touching as possible.

"You know-," She said when they got a breath but was cut off once again by his magnificent kissing skills.

"Hmm?" He asked as he pulled away and trailed kisses down her neck. Somewhere in the time of them making out his hands had slid up her body and cupped her breasts.

"We should really…," she was having a hard time speaking as his thumb traced her nipple through her bra. "think about…" his mouth hit a spot on her neck that she didn't even know existed. Her back straightened and she moaned. He chuckled. "changing those headers when we get back."

"Andy?" He said, pulling back and looking her in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever done this before?"

"That obvious?"

"You have no idea…" he said. He kissed her lips gently, just a peck before pulling back and looking into her eyes again. She felt everything at that moment. When his eyes met hers she was aware of her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands on her sides, no longer on her breasts, and she even felt his erection pressed against her panties. She flushed deep red and he chuckled. "Do you wanna stop?" He asked, moving his hands away from her sides, but before he could she had pressed herself closer, moved his hands back where they were and kissed him again.

"Do you wanna stop?" She countered. He looked at her.

"It doesn't matter if I want to or not. It's up to you."

"Does that mean yes?"

"No."

"So you don't wanna stop?"

"Yes… no. Wait. You're confusing me." She chuckled.

"Just tell me if you wanna stop or not."

"I don't wanna stop, but if you do then we will."

"Then let's not stop."

"Are you sure? We are going kinda fast…"

"Yeah, I know we are. Let's just take it… slow. Whatever happens happens right?"

He answered her with a kiss and she kissed back hungrily. His hands found her breasts once again and gently touched them. His tongue explored every crevice in her mouth and her hands, without her knowing, traveled down his chest. She felt every one of his chest muscles; she felt his nipples and then his abs. Her hands traveled back up and slid around his neck once again. She slid her fingers through his hair.

She was aware of his hands going farther south, touching her stomach and then the tip of her panties. She reached down and away from his hair and grabbed his hands. He pulled back from the kiss and looked in her eyes

"You're not ready for this, Andy." He whispered. He didn't have to ask. He knew.

"I wanna be ready." She whispered. "See."

She took one of his hands and guided down to her panties. She pressed his hand against the smooth fabric. He moaned as he felt the wetness of his the fabric, he couldn't imagine what her actual pussy felt like at that moment.

"Andy, you're making this so hard…." He said. She moved her own hand away and pressed herself closer to his. It felt so good to be touched like that. Especially by Dean.

"Making what so hard?" She asked him, deeply curious.

"Saying no. Not throwing you on the floor right now and having mind-blowing sex with you right now." She smiled at the thought of it. He slid one of his fingers inside of the fabric and absently ran his finger up and down the opening of her vagina. He paused to circle her clit and she moaned, pushing her hips up to press his finger even harder against it. "You're so wet… so ready…." He gasped and pulled his hand back. He backed away and picked up her clothes, handing them to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him. "Don't you want me?"

"Yes! I want you more than you know!" He practically yelled.

"Then why-," she was cut off by him before he continued.

"Because I'm not gonna be able to stop. You're not ready, and this isn't the place to lose your virginity. And GOD you're fifteen! What the hell was I thinking?"

"Dean! You're only seventeen, not that big of a difference! Geez! If you didn't want to have anything to do with me then you shouldn't have started this in the first place. She jumped off the counter, turned around and put on her pants. She buckled them and then she was turned around.

"I want you this much!" He said, taking her hand and making her feel the hardness of his dick. He moaned at her touch and she sighed, leaning her head against his chest. She didn't even realize she was moving her hand, rubbing him, until he moaned and grabbed her hand to make her stop giving him this much pleasure. "We need to stop."

"I know we do, but I don't want this to be it…"

"It's not it, Andy." He told her. He kissed her once more and then pulled back. "You're mine now."

He left the trailer and put on his shirt, leaving Andy to put on her own shirt in privacy. She bit her lip and smiled. She was his… they were boyfriend and girlfriend.


End file.
